jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Nowe życie Luny i Czkawki
Hej , to ja Szczerbatek123kocham i to moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Czkawce i nowej bohaterce Lunie. Mam nadzieje ,że się spodoba , proszę o komentarze , tylko szczere. Miłego czytania. Prolog Luny Hej nazywam się Luna, czyli Księżyc i mam 20 lat, mieszkam w Warszawie , naprzeciwko Złotych Tarasów. Mieszkam sama, Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku , gdy Miałam 7 lat, potem do 18 roku życia mieszkałam z dziadkami, ale oni też już odeszli , mieszkam w domu , po Moich rodzicach. Dobrze sobie radzę, jestem na tyle jak to mówią mądra, że skończyłam studia w wieku 19 lat , co dla niektórych jest niemożliwe. Pracuje jako zawodowy nauczyciel informatyki. Jest coś o czym jeszcze nie wiecie, ale na lewym ramieniu mam jakieś znamię w kształcie czarnego , skrzydlatego , zwiniętego kota. Nigdy się nim nie przejmowałam , znamię jak znamię. Moi rodzice , zawsze byli dziwni, nie troszczyli się o Mnie, wiem ,że jestem adoptowana i tyle. Nie mam przyjaciół, tylko głównie wrogów. Moje życie jest dziwne , ponieważ ciągle spotykają Mnie dziwne sytuacje ,np. napadające Mnie w zoo gady lub ciągłe lądowanie podczas lotem samolotu na jakiejś wyspie. Nic Mnie już nie zdziwi. Mam bajkowy umysł, tak jak moja 15 letnia siostrzenica Emma , obydwie kochamy film JWS2 i w szczególności ich bohaterów. Mniejsza z tym , opowiem wam dziwną historię , która zmieniłam całkiem Moje życie. Opowieść Mam urlop w pracy, więc siedzę w domu i ulepszam Swój komputer domowy. Nazywam go Bob, nie pytać dlaczego po prostu Bob. Jest on mózgiem całego domu. Mniejsza z tym , we wtorek przyjeżdża do Mnie Emma , mam pomysł na zrobienie jej niespodzianki, przerobiłam jeden z pokoi gościnnych na cichy zakątek fanów Czkawki i Szczerbatka, inaczej mówiąc, cała masa pluszaków smoków i akcesoria z filmu. Na największej ścianie tapeta z dwójką Naszych ulubieńców. Łóżko w stylu wikingów , tyle ,że z ich pościelą (czyli z podobizną Berk) i wiele innych, sama czasami lubię tam siedzieć, ale mam też robotę w domu. Dziś mamy piątek. Idę chyba do Złotych Tarasów kupić jakieś nowe ciuchy i do Empika po ołówki i kredki dla Emmy, nigdzie indziej lepszych nie znajdziecie. Naprawdę polecam ten sklep. A więc postanowione, ubrałam się dosyć elegancko i wyszłam na miasto. Kupiłam w H&M parę spodni , w Vanilii piękną białą sukienkę i w Saturnie 50 calowy telewizor do pokoju Emmy. Pochodziłam jeszcze chwile po sklepach, gdy nagle zauważyłam coś co Mnie zamurowało. Idąc sobie spokojnie, ominęłam jakiś wikingów ze smokami, wszyscy myśleli ,że to przebierańcy, ale ja jedyna wiedziałam, że są prawdziwi. Chwyciłam bruneta, którym był oczywiście Czkawka i zaprowadziłam ich do kąta w którym nikt Nas nie widział. Co wy tu robicie?! Dlaczego jesteście w Moim świecie?! Hej, nie wiem za bardzo o co Ci chodzi , ale ja nazywam się… Tak wiem Czkawka , to Twój smok Szczerbatek ,a reszta to Astrid Twoja dziewczyna, Sączysmark , Szpadka , Mieczyk, Śledzik i smoki Jot , Wym , Wichura , Sztukamięs i Hakokieł. Ja jestem Luna i ciekawa co tutaj robicie? Skąd znasz nasze imiona? Nie ważne , dostaliśmy się tu przez przypadek, latając wessało nas jakieś tornado i Sama widzisz. Co jeszcze Mnie czeka na tym świecie! Ok, Czkawka i Sączysmark łapcie się za telewizor i chodźcie za Mną. Za co? Co to ten telewizor? O matko! Weźcie to kartonowe pudło i chodźcie. Tak jak powiedziałam , poszli za Mną do Mojego domu. Otworzyłam drzwi , zapraszając ich do środka. Przywitał Mnie Bob. O Luna , już jesteś , a kim są Nasi goście? Wtedy Czkawka i reszta odskoczyli wystraszeni na ścianę , a smoki syczały na pulpit. Zaśmiałam się i wyłączyłam pulpit. Uspokoiłam im mówiąc co to jest , choć i tak tego nie rozumieli. Powiedziałam ,aby się rozgościli, w końcu nie co dzień spotyka się Swoich ukochanych bohaterów, nieraz chciało Mi się krzyczeć z radości ,ale się powstrzymywałam. Sączysmark usiadł i wziął do ręki pilota , którego nazywał czarną skrzynką i przez przypadek odpalił telewizor. Wtedy wszyscy podeszli i oglądali Transformers 3 , Czkawka coś tam patrzył i starał rozgryźć jak to działa ,ale Mu się nie udało. Przyszedł więc do Mnie do kuchni , robiłam akurat pizzę , dla nich. Sama słyszałam jak burczało im w brzuchach, a dla smoków wyjęłam ryby z lodówki ,które uwielbiam. Gdy Czkawka , w końcu nie wytrzymał. Co robisz? Obiad dla was. Dziękuje Ci za Twoją gościnę ,ale nie chcemy się narzucać. Spokojnie , bardzo Was lubię. To nie problem , tylko sama radość. Lubisz? Przecież , znamy się od zaledwie 15min. Pomyślałam ,czemu nie. Podeszłam do rozwalonego na kanapie Sączysmarka i wzięłam pilota. Weszłam w wybieranie filmów i włączyłam im pierwszą część JWS. Byli bardzo zdziwieni, że widzą się w wieku 15lat w tym jak on to ujęli „Magicznym Pudełku”. Obejrzeli cały film, akurat skończyłam piec Pizzę. Gdy im ją podałam , nie wiedzieli za bardzo co to jest, ale pierwszy odważył się Czkawka, były dwie łagodna i Diablo. Wziął akurat łagodną, posmakowała Mu, powiedział ,że jest pyszna. Następny był Sączysmark , wziął Diablo, zatrzymałam , go przed ugryzieniem i podałam w drugą rękę szklankę wody. Uznał ,że nie potrzebuje i odstawił na stół. Po ugryzieniu , był czerwony jak pomidor i szybko jednak wziął tę szklankę. Jak ty to Czkawka jesz bez popijania! Nie jest ostra. Smark , wziąłeś, akurat pikantną, ta druga jest łagodna. Posłuchał, ale i tak zjadł ten kawałek. Potem robili sobie konkurencje , kto zje więcej kawałków Diablo, wystartowali Czkawka, Smark , Mieczyk i Śledzik. Śledzik zjadł 1 , Mieczyk 5 , Smark i Czkawka 12, walczyli dalej i dalej , aż w końcu Sączysmark nie wytrzymał i napił się. Czkawka w nagrodę , dostał buziaka od Astrid. Nastał wieczór , musiałam rozdzielić pokoje. Potem nie obyło się bez pytań np. co oni robili w filmie itp. Nie wiedziałam jak im odpowiedzieć, ponieważ sama nie wiedziałam. Gdy poszliśmy da górę , przydzielałam pokoje. Niestety, Smark , otworzył pokój Emmy. Bardzo się zdziwił , potem weszła reszta i oglądała. Wyjaśniłam im ,że Moja siostrzenica , zakochała się w tym filmie , tak jak i ja. Po rozdzieleniu pokoi , postanowiłam ,że Czkawka i Astrid będą spać w pokoju Emmy, Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem i bliźniaki razem. Smoki spały w salonie, był bardzo duży. Byłam tylko ciekawa, czy Czkawka wie już o swojej mamie i w którym momencie ,życia jest. Położyłam się do swojego łóżka i czytałam książkę. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Czkawka. Hej , przepraszam ,że przeszkadzam ,ale gdzie znajdę wychodek lub wiaderko. Zachichotałam. Nie mamy w tych czasach takich rzeczy. Chodź mamy coś lepszego. Zaprowadziłam go do łazienki, wytłumaczyłam jak działa spłuczka i papier. Po skorzystaniu, pobawił się jeszcze guziczkiem , co Mnie rozbawiło. W końcu oboje położyliśmy się spać. Rankiem sprawdziłam ,czy goście śpią. Smark spał z kciukiem w buzi , Śledzik coś tam cytował ze Smoczej Księgi, bliźniaki bili się, Astrid normalnie a Czkawka w nią wtulony , tylko ,że proteza wystawała Mu poza łóżko. Smoki smacznie spały, ja przez ten czas , robiłam śniadanie. Wstawiłam do tostera grzanki i usmażyłam bekon z jajkiem. Po chwili za dół zszedł rozespany Czkawka, przywitał się i stanął obok tostera. Po chwili wyskoczyły z niego grzanki, a Czkawka przestraszony upadł na podłogę. Zaśmiałam się i pomogłam Mu wstać. Pomógł Mi nakryć do stołu. Podczas nakładania obrusu, Nasze ramiona złączyły się powodując nagły blask , po czym odrzuciło Nas. Huk usłyszała reszta i natychmiast przybiegli na dół. Astrid pomogła wstać Czkawce , a Mi Mieczyk. Nie wiedziałam co się dokładnie stało, Czkawka też ,dlatego postanowiliśmy o tym zapomnieć i nie wracać do tego. Podałam gościom jedzenie , które z apetytem zjedli, jednak ja i Astrid zjadłyśmy dietetyczną sałatkę. Po zjedzeniu nadal siedziałam przy stole , rozmawiając i słuchając z nimi. Nagle dostałam SMSa , wystraszyli się trochę , po czym podeszli ,aby zobaczyć to Magiczne Pudełko, był od Emmy. O kurczę, Emma ma przyjechać za dwie godziny , musi być wcześniej , a telewizor jeszcze nie zawieszony. Pobiegłam do garażu po narzędzia i razem z chłopakami szybko zawiesiliśmy telewizor, po czym go podłączyliśmy. Ok, teraz z Astrid i Szpadką posprzątałyśmy po śniadaniu, kiedy Sączysmark badał inne kanały, w końcu przełączył na Cartoonnetwork. Leciał właśnie 2 sezon Jeźdźców Smoków. Wszyscy , nawet ja usiedliśmy na kanapie , wspominali stare dobre czasy , a ja tylko siedziałam i słuchałam ich. Czas jakoś szybko zleciał i usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zerwałam się z kanapy i poszłam otworzyć. Tak jak myślałam za drzwiami stała Emma. O kuczę, zapomniałam o Czkawce i reszcie. I co ja jej teraz powiem? Ok, na luzie , jak zawsze. Otworzyłam z uśmiechem na ustach drzwi i przywitałam Emmę ,przytuliła się do Mnie i przywitała. Zrobiłam to samo , po czym popatrzyłam na Nią i powiedziałam. Słuchaj Emma, mam u siebie naprawdę niezwykłych gości, których pewnie znasz, tylko proszę nie zemdlej ,ani nie piszcz lub krzycz, bo ich zwieszaki mogą wyczuć zagrożenie, ok? Oczywiście ,ciociu. A więc kim oni są? Zaraz sama zobaczysz. Zaprowadziłam ją do salonu, Czkawka i reszta ekipy stali naprzeciw Nas. Emma zrobiła wielkie oczy i momentalnie podbiegła i przytuliła Czkawkę. Biedak się trochę wystraszył. Mówiłam ,że Cię uwielbia. Ok , miałaś racje. A teraz możesz puścić , bo zaczynam się dusić. Ciociu to są roboty? Nie wyglądają ,ale przecież oni istnieją tylko w bajce. Nie kochanie , oni są żywi. Ale jak się tutaj znaleźliście? Nie wiem dokładnie. Luna , czyli to jest Twoja siostrzenica. Ok, to może My tu posprzątamy i zaopiekujemy się Nią, a ty idź odpocznij , dużo dla Nas zrobiłaś i chcemy się odwdzięczyć. Jesteś pewny, ten dom ma całe mnóstwo kątów do odkurzenia, a Emma jest trochę wymagająca. Tak jestem pewny. Jesteśmy dorośli i na pewno sobie poradzimy , plus jeszcze mamy smoki do pomocy. Smoki! Czyli Szczerbatek też tu jest! Gdzie są!? <Śledzik> Na zewnątrz w ogródku. Od razu pobiegła do gadów , o mało nie rozwaliła drzwi wyjściowych. Smoki na początku trochę się przestraszyły ,ale potem razem bawiły. No dobrze. To jakby co to ja będę w swoim pokoju i jeszcze jest Bob. Wiem ,że jest tu też wiele urządzeń których nie znacie , więc Emma wam pomoże , zna się na tym. Wszystko jasne? Tak Tak jak powiedziałam położyłam się na łóżku i przeglądałam Internet. Nagle z dołu usłyszałam jakieś hałasy. Czkawka chyba krzyczał do Mnie ,abym nie schodziła. Zrobiłam to co mówił ,choć trochę się denerwowałam. Minęło 15min. Było cicho, za cicho. Zaczęłam się niepokoić. Wstałam i zeszłam na dół. To co zobaczyłam , tak Mnie rozbawiło do bólu brzucha. Czkawka był cały obsypany mąką , miał całe białe włosy, Śledzik ,Sączysmark i bliźniaki kłócili się , a Astrid uspakajała smoki, a Emma siedziała i ze wszystkiego się śmiała. W całym domu panował chaos. Podeszłam do białego Czkawki. No i jak wami idzie sprzątanie? Yyyy, jak widać chyba nieźle. Zaczął strzepywać mąkę z włosów i stroju. Zaczekaj , pomogę Ci. Zaczęłam strzepywać biały proch , gdy nagle dotknęłam jego lewej ręki. I znów ten błysk i odrzut, tylko ,że tym razem zauważyli to inni. Ciociu!!! Podbiegła do Mnie Spokojnie ,nic Mi nie jest. A ty Czkawka, jak tam u Ciebie? Wszystko gra. Co się z Nami dzieje? Nie wiem. Czkawka, zawsze Ci mówiłam, że to znamię jest jakieś dziwne. Znamię , a gdzie dokładnie? Na ramieniu. Pokaż Zdjął kawałek kombinezonu i na jego lewym ramieniu ,faktycznie było znamię. Wtedy odkryłam ,że to nie żaden kot tylko Nocna Furia. Pokazałam też swoje znamię. <Śledzik> Łał , niczym się nie różnią. Różnią, Czkawka Ma biały , a Luna czarny. <Śledzik> Nie chodzi Mi o kolor , tylko o kształt. Nie rozumiem, znamię jak znamię , co w tym dziwnego? To, że są identyczne. Posłuchaj ,mam dziwne pytanie. Zamieszkasz na Berk , proszę. Co?! Trochę zamurowałeś Mnie tym pytaniem, a co z Emmą? Spokojnie, mogę pojechać do dziadka, a ty leć z nimi ,zasługujesz na to. Proszę ,zrób to dla Mnie. Sama nie wiem , a co z domem i Twoją Mamą, nie mogę tak po prostu uciec bez słowa. Spokojnie , ja już się wszystkim zajmę, leć. No dobrze. Niech , będzie, lecimy w nocy, aby nikt nas nie zauważył. Super, portal znajdziemy lecąc w stronę księżyca. A teraz to może posprzątamy. Nie! Ja już sama sobie poradzę i to szybciej. Podeszłam do pulpitu Boba i coś tam ustawiłam, nagle ze ściany wydostało się parę robocików , które zaczęły sprzątać, Czkawka je śledził i obserwował , a Sączysmark z jednym się kłócił, aby przyniósł Mu picie, ale w końcu się poddał. Postanowiłam wcześniej odwieźć Emmę do domu, Czkawka też chciał, wsiedliśmy do samochodu , obserwował co robię i jak kręcę kierownicą. Po odstawieniu Emmy , wyjaśniłam jej mamie co się stało , z początku nie wierzyła, ale kiedy zobaczyła Czkawkę , a potem Szczerbatka którego zawołał uwierzyła i życzyła wszystkiego dobrego. Po pojechaniu do reszty, spakowałam potrzebne Mi rzeczy, załatwiłam parę spraw , zadzwoniłam do pracy ,że odchodzę i w końcu nadszedł czas ustalenia gdzie będę mieszkać. Mam u siebie w domu , jeden wolny pokój, zamieszkasz u Mnie, jeśli się oczywiście zgodzisz. No pewnie, że się zgadzam. Ok, jest już 22, możemy lecieć. Świetnie, no to wskakujemy na Szczerbatka i lecimy. Na Szczerbatka, z czego to wiem , jest szybki jak wiatr i … Spokojnie, będziesz ze Mną, ja jakby co to zwolnimy. Niech Ci będzie, no to co lecimy. No to fru! Wyszłam ostatni raz z domu , zamykając go, wyłączyłam Boba, bo w końcu po co Ma się nudzić. Wsiadłam na kochanego Szczerbatka i wystartowaliśmy. Lecieliśmy naprawdę szybko, ale było bardzo fajnie. Spojrzałam na księżyc, był taki wielki i piękny. Nagle , gdy byliśmy bardzo wysoko, na niebie stworzyły się takie fale w które wlecieliśmy. Widać było wielką dziurę , która po chwili zniknęła i z fal zaczęły robić się dziwne kształty, po czym powstały z nich góry, lasy , ocean i oczywiście wyspy. Udało się , była w świecie JWS, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Czkawka , zarządził ,że przenocujemy na jednej z wysp, wylądowaliśmy , no Smoczej Wyspie. Czkawka rozłożył namioty i ze smokiem złowił parę ryb. Potem zarządził, że on będzie spać z Astrid , ja ze Szpadką i Śledzik, Sączysmark i Mieczyk razem w dużym namiocie. Po zjedzeniu kolacji , tak jak powiedział Czkaweczka, ha nie lubi jak się go tak nazywa. Szpadka strasznie chrapała, ale nie tak głośno jak Sączysmark , słychać go było nawet w lesie. Po prawie nie przespanej nocy , obudził Mnie krzyk. Wstałam i zobaczyłam przerażonych nowych przyjaciół w jednej kupce , patrzących w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałam za bardzo o co chodzi, do póki Czkawka z przerażoną Miną nie pokazał Mi palcem za Mnie. Zauważyłam tam ciemno fioletowego Wandersmoka, trochę się przestraszyłam. Luna, chodź tutaj , tylko powoli, tego smoka nie da się oswoić. Naprawdę? Lubię wyzwania. Wzięłam leżącą koło Mnie rybę i podałam smokowi. Co ty robisz, chodź tutaj bo Cię zabije. Nie słuchałam i nadal patrzyłam na smoka. Obwąchał rybę , po czym ją zjadł. Popatrzył chwilę na Mnie i zaczął obwąchiwać. Pogłaskałam go , a ten zaczął się łasić. To co mały , chcesz być Moim smoczkiem? Wrau! Czyli Mam to zrozumieć za tak, więc nazwę Cię Piorun , co zgadzasz się? Wrauuu! Uznam to za tak. I co , czyli dokonałam niemożliwego, podobnie jak ty Czkawka. Ale jak? Znam wasze wszystkie historie z tego serialu co wam pokazałam, zauważyłam w Nim ,że Wandersmok , bardzo lubi ryby i głaskanie, wiesz , jakbyś ty wsysał pioruny to też byś chciał coś zjeść i być pogłaskany. W sumie racja. Mogę? Tak, proszę. Podszedł do Pioruna i zaczął go oglądać. Raz naładował się piorunami i naelektryzował Czkawkę , tak śmiesznie wyglądał , włosy stanęły Mu dęba. Podczas pierwszego lotu ze smokiem , reszta nałowiła trochę ryb na śniadanie , na które po chwili przylecieliśmy. Po zjedzeniu , posprzątaliśmy po obozie i ruszyliśmy Na Berk. Na samym środku głównego placu, stała chyba cała osada, a na jej czele wódz Stoik Ważki. Denerwowałam się trochę , ale Czkawka Mnie uspakajał. Po wylądowaniu wszyscy wystraszyli się Pioruna. Wyjaśniłam im wszystko, gdy nagle podszedł do Mnie wódz. Piękny ten smok, witaj jestem Stoik Ważki , wódz tej wyspy, a ty? Hej, ja jestem Luna , a to mój smok Piorun. Jest fantastyczny , tak jak i ty, a teraz zapraszam Cię do domu, Czkawka Mi o wszystkim powiedział , skąd jesteś i ,że ugościłaś Mego syna i jego przyjaciół w Swym domu, dlatego chce Ci się odwdzięczyć , prosząc Cię o zamieszkanie na Berk, zamieszkasz u Mnie i Czkawki , a jak będziesz chciała postawimy Ci Twój własny dom. Wolałabym , jednak mieszkać na razie u Was, jeśli to nie problem. To nie problem , tylko sama przyjemność. Bardzo dziękuje. A więc może Na początek Czkawka , pokaże Ci osadę. Wiem ,że to trochę dziwnie zabrzmi , ale ją znam , wiem co gdzie jest i znam tu każdego, Pyskacza , Wiadro , Grubego i Gothi. Ale skąd? Później wam opowiem. No dobrze. Czkawka idź z resztą na arenę , a ty Luna zostań tu na chwilę. Muszę z tobą pogadać. OK Czkawka i reszta poszli , a ja zostałam ze Stoikiem. A więc posłuchaj , jutro są urodziny Czkawki i już wszyscy o tym wiedzą , ty też zostajesz zaproszona, impreza odbędzie się w Twierdzy. Twoim zadanie jest zająć czymś Czkawkę , na czas przygotowań, zgadzasz się? Oczywiście, polatam z Nim na smoku, a o której mam się z nim wstawić? O 13.00 Ok, to ja może do reszty, do widzenia! Do widzenia! Perspektywa Stoik Ale ona Mi kogoś przypomina , do dobra , nie czas myśleć, trzeba brać się za przygotowania do uroczystości Perspektywa Luny Właśnie dochodzę z Piorunem na Arenę, widzę już Czkawkę , coś tam opowiada o jakimś smoku , tylko nie słyszę jakim. Weszłam do środka. …. I ten rodzaj smoka należał do klasy tajemniczej , a teraz uderzeniowej. O którym smoku mówisz? O Luna już jesteś, mówiłem właśnie o Twoim Piorunie. Luna , a pokażesz jak Piorun wywołuje burze i wsysa błyskawicę? Jeśli Piorun się zgodzi. Popatrzyłam na Niego, a ten pokiwał głową na tak. Po chwili wzbił się w powietrze i przywołał burzę, po tym wessał pioruny i strzelił nimi w beczki treningowe. Potem przegonił chmury i wylądował obok Mnie. Dobry Piorunek. Po chwili zaczął Mnie lizać, Szczerbatek chyba chciał rywalizować i też zaczął lizać Czkawkę, wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone